1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a wallboard and, more particularly, to a perforated wallboard with a vinyl facing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,875 is directed to a vinyl covered board structure for ceilings which has perforations extending through the vinyl covering into the base structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,040 is directed to a wallboard structure which has a fabric covering thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,312 is directed to the use of a tough surfacing sheet with perforations therein. An intermediate layer under the surfacing sheet is of higher density then the base sheet. It is noted that the surfacing sheet is impregnated with a fire retardant material having high fire resistant properties.